The Agent
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Another well known agent is called into work with the team. Main story in the Katerina Stark series. Prequels coming soon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or anything else that is Marvel associated. I only own Katerina 'Katie' Stark. **

Takes place mid-way through 'The Asset', so you should know where it's taking off from.

* * *

**Chapter Code Name: **_Undercover_

**_Location: The Bus_**

"The mans a prisoner and it's up to us to get him out." Coulson argued with Ward.

"There is no way into Quinn's compound without a large S.H.I.E.L.D strike force." Ward replied. "Or a man inside..."

"We have a man inside," Coulson told him. "Unfortunately, their orders are to gather intel on Quinn about another interest, not to rescue Hall. And they'd never allow a strike force into Malta. Plus, this weekend, Quinn Worldwide is having its annual shareholders gathering. We'd risk global outrage."

"But if we go in alone?" May questioned.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will disembowel us. Nobody on the team is qualified for this sort of undercover work."

"Without a man inside, it's impossible," May told them. A (figurative) light bulb appeared over Fitz' head.

"If we had a monkey, we could get in..."

"Ah, Fitz," Simmons exclaimed.

"If we had a small monkey," he continued. "He could slip through the sensors and disable the fences power source with his adorable little hands."

"I can go in," Skye protested, but it went unheard.

"The man inside, couldn't they disable the fences long enough for our team to get inside?" Ward asked.

"That runs too much of a risk of them getting caught," Coulson told him.

"And any S.H.I.E.L.D agent caught on Maltese soil can be shot to death with bullets," Simmons informed them. "Legally."

"Not me, I could go in," Skye protested again.

"This is serious, Skye."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Coulson questioned.

"Well, I'm not an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D," Skye said, typing away on her phone. "So, I can go in without breaking all these stupid rules."

"International laws," Simmons corrected Skye, but it wasn't heard.

"This isn't something The Rising Tide could hack, Skye," Ward told her.

"You said you could go in with a man inside."

"And you want to be that man?" May asked.

"Fitz-Simmons loved the guy," Skye said. "and he needs help. They could be torturing him, or worse. Making him do strength training."

"But, you don't have the background," Ward said. "Or clearance, or experience as any of us."

"I know," Skye held up her phone. "But, I've got an invitation." Everyone stood amazed. "Well, technically, it's an e-vite."

* * *

_**Location: Quinn Compound, Malta**_

Red heels clicked on the pristine marble floors of the Quinn compound in rural Malta. Her eyes scanned every inch of her surroundings. As the saying goes, she was venturing into the unknown. She had never been in this part of the mansion before. Mostly because she could tell she was never to be down here. The doors were manned a lot of the time by guards. It was one of the very few times that they weren't that she managed to slip through. She had been here for five weeks working on this, trying to gather whatever she could about Ian Quinn's latest project. She's spent even longer on the mission, counting the time she has tried to get Ian Quinn to trust her enough to move her into his compound. Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D thinks that he is trying to create a new element. They sent Katie in to check it out.

Katerina 'Katie' Stark had been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent for four years now, and she could personally say that they had been a hectic four years. She rose through the ranks quickly, mainly because of who she was. Being Tony Stark's daughter, and Howard Stark's granddaughter, opens a lot of doors that would normally remain closed for an agent working as long as she has. Hell, after four years, they'd be lucky to reach Level 3. Katie was a level 8, opening her up to all levels of very secretive information. But, like every other agent only in it for four years, she was still learning. Good thing she inherited the family charm, or else she'd be in trouble.

"Katie," Ian said, emerging from the double doors before her. He quickly closed them behind himself again, making sure that certain eyes didn't see beyond this point. "What are you doing down here?"

"You know, in the time I've been here, you've never properly shown me around," Katie said, putting both hands behind her back.

"And ten at night's a good time to do that?" He asked, sussing her out.

"Well, we can start wherever you want," Katie spoke with a seductive tone. "And we can end _wherever_ you want."

"Okay, then," He said. "Let's go." He walked past her, and Katie turned on her heel to follow, but stopped.

"Oops, I think my zip has fallen down," Katie said, turning around and pulling her long hair over her shoulder. "Could you fix it."

"Of course," He said, walking over and helping her. Katie made sure the hidden camera in her dress caught every inch of the door before turning around again.

"Thank you," Katie said, with a flirty smile.

* * *

_**Location: The Bus**_

"Skye will walk in the front door," Coulson said, running through their plan. "The only external access point to Quinn's underground facility is from a beach cove. A two man extraction team can slip in there, but it's not easy. Fitz-Simmons?"

"The perimeter is surrounded by a 20 foot high laser grid." Fitz explained. "Touch it and you're toast."

"Dead toast." Coulson emphasized. "The only way to disable the grid is to crack the system and trigger a re-boot. This will give the team 3 seconds to cross. Of course, Quinn to too smart to allow wireless access on his property. Even our undercover operative has little contact back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's where I come in?" Skye asked.

"Yes, a working compact with disguised wireless access."

"Desert rose, to match your complexion, but oh, what's this?" Fitz said, demonstration the devise. "It turns green if you're in close enough proximity to a computer to gain wireless access."

"When it does, you just drop this down and walk out." Simmons continued. "We'll do the rest. Easy as pie."

"Or it will be. If you stick to the plan."

"Got it. Plan, green, drop, walk," Skye ran over. "..Pie. Hey, maybe if I knew who the S.H.I.E.L.D agent on the inside, she could secretly help."

"Agent Katerina Stark," Coulson informed them after a brief pause. "She was on the ground in Puerto Antiguo and New York. She's a big asset to S.H.I.E.L.D and her father is Iron Man, so don't get her killed."


End file.
